


What happened to (y/n)

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, hints at unhealthy relationship, pretty sure this goes through every genre/emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Prompt: What if Lucifer’s demons mistimed when they were supposed to release Lucifer, thus jump starting the apocalypse too soon…when Sam and Dean were still children?





	What happened to (y/n)

Title: What happened to (y/n)  
Character: John x Reader, Lucifer x Reader (if you squint), Sam, Dean, Michael, Mary (mentioned)  
Word Count: ~4k  
Warnings: Emotional hurt, hints at unhealthy relationship, angst, pretty sure this goes through every genre/emotion (angst, fluff, crack, hurt…)  
Prompt: What if Lucifer’s demons mistimed when they were supposed to release Lucifer, thus jump starting the apocalypse too soon…when Sam and Dean were still children?  
A/n: This was written for @sdavid09 and her awesome writing challenge! I loved this prompt!!! There was so much potential there and I pray to Chuck I did it some justice.   
…

Growing up you had always dreamed that someday you could change the world or at least make it a little bit better. In your teens you discovered how much a mess the world really was when your parents died one quiet summer night. It had been a mild summer and you had a small family BBQ, they had send you in early because of a stupid test the next day. If they hadn’t you would probably be dead just like them. Even after years you would still remember their soft good night wishes as you headed into the house with typical teenage grunting. It was the last memory of them you had and their smiles would always be the one thing you’d hang on to.  
“What are you day dreaming about?” A soft voice whispered in your ear from behind. You felt a warm hand travel around your waist and a solid even warmer chest against your back. Instinctively you leaned into him as the curious hand started to play with the hem of your sleeping shirt.  
“Just mum and dad” You whispered back “It’s been years but I can’t forget their faces.”  
“You never forget family” Johns voice was deep, a hint of his own sorrow about past losses in his voice. You sighed, both of you had lost so much. But without all that loss you wouldn’t be where you were today. You probably wouldn’t even know about monsters if one hadn’t come for your parents that night. No one knew for certain but if you had to guess you’d probably be married by now with a kid or two and a nice suburban life, you wouldn’t be changing the world there either instead you’d be baking cookies for bake sales or driving around for soccer practise.  
“Come on” John had stopped playing with your shirt, he placed one final small kiss on your neck before rolling away “Let’s make those little trouble makers of mine breakfast. It will get your mind off of things.”  
You rolled out of bed too, mostly to hide your face from him. You had been sleeping together for about a year now, you dragged along on hunts but mostly you were the one staying with his kids. By now they felt like your kids too, but he never acknowledged that. When you had left your job as a waitress at the Harvelle's Roadhouse to go with John you had known about the amount of emotional baggage the man had but a small part of you had always hoped that one day you’d get past that. You had been wrong.  
…  
“When will dad be back?” Sammy asked with a small pout on his face. The first couple of hours after John left the motel the younger of the two boys would always pout and ask for his father at least a million times. It was rather adorable, especially since you noticed how cool the relationship between John and his sons sometimes were. There were no good night kisses or special Sunday morning family breakfasts, nothing like the stuff your parents had done for you when you were their age. But still Sam adored his father and you hoped to god that would never change. Not like the more business like attitude Dean had towards his father, calling him ‘sir’ and not questioning a thing he said. The oldest Winchester boy was a good kid but he reminded you too much of a little soldier.  
“In a couple of days” You told Sam softly “Till then we get to hang out.”  
“Can I watch cartoons?” Sam’s eyes were huge and hopeful, and you couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
“Just this once” You said and at least tried to sound stern “I have to do some school stuff with Dean anyway.”  
“Can I do school stuff too?” The cartoons were forgotten and Sam wandered over to the tiny kitchen table eagerly. Sam was the curious and inquisitive one of the two of them, where Dean was more of a practical person. That’s why Dean rolled his eyes at the mentioning of school. He’d rather do something with is hands than sit down and study.  
“I’ll teach you some number too sometime” You promised “But Dean and I have to work on his spelling. Home schooled doesn’t mean not learning at all, Dean.”  
“I don’t want to” He shot you a glare and crossed his arms, the moody pre-teen had absolutely no intention of leaving his slouched position on the couch.  
“Your father left clear instructions” That must have been the wrong words. Dean’s eyes formed slits and he looked at you with a fiery glare. The boy wasn’t even ten yet, but it felt like he hit puberty and an especially rebellious one at that.  
“He said keep Sammy safe” Dean snapped “He said nothing about spelling – or you.”  
Finally the older Winchester got up from the couch, but instead of getting over to the kitchen table he just stood there with anger written all across his face. “What do you even want from us? We don’t need you here! Stop trying to be my mum! You’re not!”  
With that he ran off towards the adjoining bath room, looking himself in within a second. You just stood there, shocked and hurt. You were used to not being acknowledge as anything than a hunting partner/babysitter by John, but never had anyone out rightly told you that you were not welcome in their little family. It stung. Tears were at the verge of rolling down your face, but before your emotions got the better of you, you remembered the other boy in the room. Sam looked shocked too, still sitting at the table eager to learn.  
You swallowed down the hurt and took a seat across from Sam as if nothing happened. “Looks like I’ve got time to do some numbers with you after all.”  
…  
“(Y/n)?” A small whisper startled you awake in a second. Opening your eyes you were wide awake and alert, in fact you woke up fast enough to almost fall off the small motel couch. Whenever John was with you the two of you would share the bed, but when he left you normally let the boys have the larger and more comfortable bed instead of making them share the couch. That way you always woke up when they got up to get breakfast and you were always there to make it for them.  
But whenever they didn’t enter with loud shouting and the usual chaos that was bound to follow children it was most often one of them coming to find you after a nightmare. The sound of loud thunder echoed through the silent night and a small hand clung to your arm.  
“It’s alright, Sammy” You told him gently although the extremely loud thunder had you worried too “Want to come and bunk with me for now?”  
The small boy didn’t reply, but gave an affirmative whimper. Within a heartbeat he was snuggled up to your side under the thin blanket, you sighed and smiled at the way his breathing became slower as you rubbed soothing circles on his back. Sam was the easier to calm down, he accepted you to be his support unlike Dean who would still seek you out but much more wary and opposed to too much affection. You swallowed with a sad lump in your throat, you weren’t his mother after all just a makeshift solution.  
The thunder storm was raging on and on never stopping or calming, on the contrary it felt like it was getting worse and worse. Uneasiness settled in your guts. There hadn’t been any demon signs in the area but this sudden and angry storm made you wary. John had told you at least a little about how he lost his beloved wife. Well you got hold of his hunting journal one day and the yellow eyed demon was the first thing he described. He would probably be furious if he knew you had read it but you had been curious about his adventures at the time, to be fair you hadn’t planned on spying or digging in his past it just happened.  
And when the storm got worse and worse you were glad you had. The growing uneasiness and restlessness made you pick up a sleeping Sam, you took the five year old back into the adjoining bedroom where Dean was still sleeping. Though it was no peaceful sleep either, he was tossing and turning. Fighting the urge to pack both of them up and run, you put Sammy down on his side of the bed. Running would only alert whatever was waiting for you outside. And as time passed you felt more and more confident in your gut feeling of something circling in on you. Maybe it was the yellow-eyed demon that already gotten Mary, maybe it was something else. But whatever it was it was coming.  
With Sam and Dean in bed and relatively safe, protected by all the engravings you and John always prepared the beds with, you moved out into the living room and kitchen area. Salt, holy water and a gun were ready in a corner. John might leave you a couple of towns away from where he would actually hunt, but he never left you unprotected always expecting that any monster could take the fight to his little boys.  
Another particularly loud thunder broke through the silence as you were about the place a salt line under the door. It was followed by the brightest lightening you ever saw in your life. For a split second the whole room was as light as day, you even had to narrow your eyes. But despite the blinding brightness you saw one thing quite clear, you weren’t alone in the room anymore. There, right by the window looking out at the parking lot, stood a man. His face looked so familiar although you hadn’t seen it in years, it hadn’t changed the slightest.  
“What are you?” Your voice was shaking at the memories of a night long gone. A summer night, warm and happy, just like the one hours ago, you had learned that night that there was nothing such a steady happiness, no such thing as fairness. Before you stood your father, the man who had been torn to shreds ten years or so ago by a violent werewolf.  
“Well they used to call me an angel” The arrogant and displeased smile looked odd on the face of your father “Now it’s more of the opposite.”  
“Are you…?” Your breath got caught in your throat. In all the time with Bill Harvelle’s, who had saved you that night, and his small family you had never heard of anyone stopping by the roadhouse who spoke about having actually met the devil himself. There were demons, horrible black-eyed monsters, but no one claimed to have met the big boss from downstairs.  
“Satan. The devil. Take your pick.” Another smirk “I’d get a business card if I didn’t have so many bloody names.”  
“(Y/n)?” Your eyes jumped wide open at the sound of the voice, panic rose in your stomach. You weren’t ready to fully trust this man’s claim to be the devil, but one thing was for sure he wasn’t your father.  
“Aww little Winchester” Your father cooed but Dean didn’t seem to hear him “Where did you hide the other one, (y/n)? I didn’t come here for, pre-teen Dean-o, I need to see little baby Sammy.”  
“Why are you drawing a salt line?” Dean kept questioning the half empty sack of salt you still hold in your hand. It was no use anymore something had gotten in, but Dean couldn’t even see it. This was bad.  
“Your father called from Poughkeepsie” The words were leaving your mouth without a second thought. This could be a simple ghost or it could be worse. You weren’t going to take any chances with your boys. “Go and wake Sammy please.”  
“I’m not a threat” Your father promised false sweetness in his voice “No need to send little sweetheart Dean to get Sammy. All I need is to get out of your head and into…”  
There was a flash of light in the adjoining room and a sigh of relieve left you. You were glad that whoever this was had chosen your father as a disguise. It reminded you of the other lesson you had learned that night ten years ago. Not matter how save you felt you always needed a way out. And your way was a small teleporting spell, you had made sure to teach it to Sam and Dean for emergencies same as they taught you their secret code. If the flash of light was any indicating your boys would be popping up at Bobby’s place this second. They were save.  
“What did you do?” there was plain anger written on your fathers usual calm and kind face “You think you could trick the devil himself? You’re even more stupid than you look!”  
Instinctively you backed away from his raging eyes, but there was nowhere to run. You had given the boys the only way out you knew. Your back hit the motel room door, but even as your hand went to grab the handle you knew it was useless. The monster with your fathers face chuckled at your panicked expression.  
“Who are you even?” His eyes wandered up and down your body “You’re clearly nothing special. Ordinary. Another tiny unimportant human.” There was so much disgust in his voice it almost hurt physically how much a thing you never met could belittle your entire existence “Yet you jumped right to protecting those little rugrats. Oh! I know! You’re Johnny’s new toy! You’re not their mum you know? Azazel told me all about how he deep fried good old Mary.”  
“Lucifer!” There was another sharp voice and someone else appeared in the room. Her face was gentler but her expression stern. Never before had you seen your mother look so serious.  
“If it isn’t my lovely brother! Aren’t you busy sucking up to dad, Michael? How nice of you to make time for me.”  
“(Y/n)” Michael ignored his supposed to be brother entirely, turning to face you “We don’t have much time. Lucifer is in your head but he can’t stay unless you allow it. You can easily tell him to leave. It’s not you he wants.”  
“He wants Sammy, doesn’t he?” Your voice was shaking but you remembered Lucifer’s words from earlier clear as day. I need to see little baby Sammy.  
“Sam is his destined vessel” Michael confirmed.  
“He can’t have Sammy!”  
“Feisty isn’t she?” Lucifer smiled with an amused huff “I can see why John keeps her around. She must be tons of fun to fuck…”  
“If I kick him out he’ll get Sam?” You ignored Lucifer and his hurtful words. When Michael nods in affirmation you swallowed a lump forming in your throat. In the end the decision came easy. Lucifer was right you were just a woman, nothing special and no one particularly important, you would never change the world. But you could make it a better place for the three people you loved most. Maybe you weren’t their family, their mother or wife, but they were yours and you would walk to the end of the world and back to protect your family.  
“You’re Michael, right? You’re supposed to be the one who stops all evil.” A smile tugs on your lips as there’s a sudden clearness to everything, even with thunder and lightning hauling outside you never felt so calm before “Send him back into the hole he crawled out of.”  
“Gladly”  
“Lucifer. You can stay. I allowed you to stay.” There was a sharp pain and a bright light, no way to describe the hurt of getting possessed by the devil. You felt darkness and evil crawl through your whole body, taking a hold of you. There was a buzzing sound ringing in your ears and the last thing you heard before darkness took everything from you were the voices of your mum and dad.  
“You’re not seriously listening to her, Mike?”  
“It’s not our time, Lucifer. Not yet.”  
…  
*huge as time jump that can be ignored if you want to stick with the dramatic angst-y ending*  
Being in the cage with Lucifer was like nothing anyone could understand. The cage itself was a concept that would blow every humans mind if said human wasn’t stuck in it living the impossibility of a place that was there and not there and locked by over 600 seals. In there locked up and lost you couldn’t die, all you could do was suffer. And even that had been taken away by Lucifer when he lost interest in hurting you.  
That had been what felt like thousands of years ago. These days you were the only company he had and torturing you seemed like the least appealing option. Instead you listened to hours of his ranting about how his dad was a cruel, manipulative bastard and to your own shock you found yourself agreeing to some extent. God hadn’t been fair at all when it came to his favourite son.  
“Hey (y/n) lighten up. I feel like its karaoke Wednesday again.” Lucifer cheered. He had stopped looking like your father a while after he got bored of torturing you after he noticed how you wouldn’t look at him. So one day when you woke up from an unnecessary nap a new face greeted you. It was some random guy from the Harvelle's Roadhouse, you didn’t even know his name, but it made you feel a lot better to not face your dad as a twisted version of the devil.  
“Wasn’t it charades Saturday yesterday?”  
“So?”  
“If you’re singing ‘Stairway to Heaven’ I’ll never let you win Trivia Tuesday again.”  
“Deal” Lucifer was jumping right into song, nodding his head along to the first lines of Heaven and Hell by Black Sabbath. Seeing the devil sing about the devil had you bust out laughing.  
Really spending eternity with Lucifer was something you had come to terms with. It wasn’t all fun and games, some days were bad, but how bad could be an endless life time filled with Trivia Tuesdays, karaoke Wednesdays and charades Saturdays if it kept your boys safe?  
*another time jump*  
“Dean…” Sam was opening his eyes, shock written all over his face “I… I remember the cage… Lucifer!”  
“It’s alright, Sammy. I’ve got you.” To be honest Dean didn’t know how to deal with this at all. Soulless Sam had been bad, but Sam with a twisted, abused soul might be worse.  
“I know. You’re my big brother.” Sam smiled kindly, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The latter looked slightly crept out by the sudden sentiment, he hadn’t expected that.  
“You got your soul back and now you’re all smiles and sunshine?” The surprise at this odd reaction was written all over Deans face, though worry kept clouding his green eyes. Everyone had warned him how getting Sam’s soul back would most likely end terrible. But Dean had to try, because soulless Sam was not the man his brother would want to be.  
“Yeah... I met mum.” Sam’s words hung in the air, creating a tension that made Dean stiffen and Sam smile wistfully “She’s alright.”  
“You met Mary Winchester in hell and that’s alright?!” Dean yelled jumping away from his brother as if he had a contagious decease. Maybe madness was contagious, at this point after everything they had been through Dean wouldn’t be surprised if it was.  
“Not your mum” Sam sighed, closing his eyes for a moment “Dean. Mary was your mum. I can’t even remember her face. All I have are old pictures and stories. I’m talking about (y/n).”  
“She’s not our mum, Sam! She’s …”  
“Don’t you tell me you haven’t regretted telling her that all your life!” Sam huffed, anger creeping into his voice “(Y/n) was the one who held us through nightmares, kept us company when dad left for weeks, she made me love school and you hate it!”  
Dean swallowed remembering all the things you had done for them. Sam was right, he usually was when it came to things like this, you might have not been their mum but you still took care of them as if they were your own kids. You loved them. And in a way Sam was right you probably were his mum more than Mary had been. But unlike Sam Dean had known Mary, he already had a mum and especially as a kid he felt like they didn’t need you, he didn’t want anyone else to take his mother’s place. It was years later when he had to be a dad for Ben that he understood how you hadn’t tried to be their new mum, all you did was love them like a mother should and you didn’t even ask to be loved back. A realisation that broke Dean’s heart even after all those years.  
“Fine. Tell me how you got out and we pick her up first thing tomorrow.” He had indeed regretted his last words to you his whole life, even more now that Sam told him you had gone straight into the cage with Lucifer all those years back when he and Sam had woken up in Bobby’s spare bedroom after Dean had activated the spell.   
“No” Sam shook his head.  
“I’m starting to worry about your head! Why the fuck not? You made it pretty clear that she’s family.”  
“What do you want to bring her back to? We’re grown-ups, making our own sandwiches and dealing with our nightmares alone. Dad is gone, he’s in heaven with Mary. Her family died. Dean, she lost everything when she saved us from the jump-started apocalypse that night. There’s nothing left for (y/n) here.”  
“So we leave her? She’s family!”  
“Dean… Look at me.” Sam met Dean’s eyes for a long moment of silence “I’m fine. My soul is fine. No torture or whatever else the devil could have done while it was stuck with him. (y/n) told him not to and he didn’t. As weird as it sounds I believe (y/n) is happy with Lucifer – And he’s happier with her too.”  
“So what happened to your soul down stairs then?” Dean asked still a bit suspicious and unsure. Who would be happy to be locked away with the devil himself for what must be ten thousands of years in hell time?  
“Lucifer might have put me in the no-no corner for a couple of years - Because I cheated on charades Saturday?” Sam had the decency to look at least a little guilty, but Dean completely lost it. He didn’t know whether to bust out laughing or crying, maybe madness was contagious after all. This was the most surreal thing he ever heard, but considering Lucifer and you… “Son of a bitch!” Dean decided to settle for laughing.  
He had his baby brother back, they finally learned what happened to (y/n) all those years ago and someone tamed the devil into being less of a dick-ish dork. It might have sounded mad, but for once life was good.


End file.
